


BAD DAY

by Camfield



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/pseuds/Camfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universe: G1<br/>Characters:  Blaster/Bluestreak</p><p>Rating: K+</p><p>Disclaimer: I claim nothing but my own poor writing and ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BAD DAY

Written for LadyDragon76, who had an icky day.  
  
  
  
Bluestreak had just had an unquantifyingly BAD DAY.  
  
  
Patrol had been dull but rainy, which meant it was also muddy, and Bluestreak had been paired with Tracks. He was honestly unsure who would win in a complaining contest if Tracks and Sunstreaker ever matched up.  
  
At least as long as it stayed purely vocal anyway.  
  
Then, literally on the front step of the ark, he’d tripped over his own feet and knocked a doorwing out of joint prompting a bout of laughing even as he was helped to medbay.  
  
Bluestreak didn’t mind when he was the butt of the joke, usually. It was just another small irritation added to his growing list of ‘things he wished hadn’t happened today’.  
  
After Ratchet had set him to rights, laughingly of course, he’d not-stomped-stomped to the wash racks to find that only two of the ten shower heads were working with any kind of pressure and a line of dirty mecha yelling at…  
  
Tracks. Who had made it to the wash racks while Bluestreak was in the medbay, and was currently engaging in his normal cleansing routine.  
  
Leaving, really, only one shower head for the rest of the Ark for the next few hours.  
  
He’d almost just gone back to his room, but he was covered in now dried mud and it was ITCHY.  
  
So he waited.  
  
And waited…  
  
And waited.  
  
Until he FINALLY got to the front to scowl at a taken aback Tracks and have his 5 minutes under the now cold solvent spray.  
  
Fragging perfect.  
  
So really, when he knocked on Blaster’s door he was in need of some serious cuddles.  
  
It didn’t take long, either, for the cassettes to form a ‘mech pile’ with Bluestreak and Blaster as the base. They were curled into each other, Bluestreak tucking his head under Blaster’s chin, and the cassettes had stuffed themselves into every available space.  
  
It was Heaven.  
  
Bluestreak felt his tension melt under the constant noise. Blaster had some music playing softly in the background and was crooning lowly into Bluestreak’s audio. The cassettes were talking, their conversations blending into the ever growing swath of white noise that Bluestreak was savoring.  
  
He sighed, snuggling in closer to Blaster.  
  
If this was what he got after a BAD DAY…  
  
Maybe it was alright to have them once in a while.


End file.
